In a WLAN, smart antenna capabilities may exist at the AP, at the STA, or both. Without a prior exchange of antenna capability information, the AP does not know how to coordinate its smart antenna features with that of a STA and vice versa.
The potentially adverse affect on a WLAN by not exchanging smart antenna capability information can be illustrated in the following example. Suppose that switched-beam smart antennas are employed at both an AP and a STA and yet each end's smart antenna capabilities (for example, the number of beam modes that are available and need to be scanned, as well as time duration needed to test each of the available beams) are not known to the other end. Since neither the AP nor the STA know about the smart antenna capabilities of its receiving end, each will have to either: (1) make guesses as to the smart antenna capabilities of the other end; or (2) try to test its own transmit antenna beams without knowing that the receiving end might, at the same time, employ a beam search of its own.
If the smart antenna capabilities at both ends were known to each other, both devices could follow simple, pre-agreed rules to avoid service degradations due to beam searching at the same time on both ends. For example, if the “beam search time” (Tsearch) is known for both the AP and the STA, then a simple rule that could be useful might be that the device (the AP or the STA) that first receives a packet after association should wait for the duration of Tsearch before it starts its own beam search, in an attempt to give the other end (which had initiated transmission) enough time to do its own beam search.
Current antenna technologies enhance reception by using receive and/or transmit diversity. These techniques either take longer to obtain any gain or provide less gain than otherwise would have been possible. Additionally, current antenna technologies often need to use proprietary messages to know the antenna capability of a STA. In the absence of this information, the APs and STAs cannot take advantage of antenna capabilities to increase the data rate or range.
For smart antenna features to work effectively, the information on the capabilities of the STA and the AP should be exchanged. Exchanging antenna information also allows possible coordination during optimization of smart antenna features such as beam selection, beam scanning, beam forming, multiple input multiple output (MIMO), and any other capability that allows changing the beam pattern and/or gain of the antennas.